theawesomewikifandomcom-20200213-history
BattleToads
Battletoads, Combat Frogs, Conflict Amphibians, War Tadpoles, Internecine Anurans, Pugna Bufonidae, etc. is one of the most awesome games ever created. It's a rival to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles games. The first game was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1991 and then ported to the Amiga in 1992, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis in 1993, Sega Game Gear in 1993, and Amiga CD32 in 1994. This meme/troll started on 4chan after a VG contest, the "Is this Battletoads?" phenomenon is now a classic and appears whenever someone requests a game title, information or screenshot. Another good use is to go to the most popular boards on GameFAQs and inquire whether or not the game in question is, in fact, Battletoads. The correct answer to the question is, of course: "No, it's ''Doom III", whatever the game is. The Game 'Battletoads' is known as one of the hardest video games in history, and it's also surprisingly good, assuming you don't go trying (and failing) to beat it, chances are that you will quit within the first 2-3 levels. The story, in essence, is that a leather-clad whore called the Dark Queen captures one of the *Battletoads, Pimple, and the princess, probably to rape them. The Battletoads' leader, Coach, tells the other two, Rash and Zitz, to rescue them. And the Battletoads, being the Conflict Amphibians they are, do so. Rebirth of An Old Meme '''Suddenly', on the of November 2007, Anonymous decided to prank call GameStop, asking for Battletoads pre-orders. /b/lackup was formed in the name of the lulz and lots of prank calls were made. Moar than 40 GameStop stores were targeted, some stores received calls all day. At first, some stores were friendly and explained that they don't have it. After a few hours they got really pissed. Some employees called Anon very bad things, things you can't say on . Other employees thought this was funny, and joked about Battletoads. A few weeks after the beginning of the raid, according to Anonymous spies, a GameStop conference call announced that all Battletoads calls should be handled politely. 4chan was also mentioned. * Battletoads is the new Horde race in World Of Warcraft. * If you beat Halo 3 900 times, you unlock Battletoads, Anon corrected the employee. The correct answer is . * The Sims 2 expansion pack Cast Away contains both Battletoads and . * The Battletoads game cost as much as your mom. * You must get 1,000,000 points on Rock Band to unlock Battletoads. * Battletoads is coming out next October. * Battletoads is only available in Orange Box edition, not Green Box edition * The Battletoads are going to be in Halo Wars and they are going to be evil. * Battletoads for the Xbox 360 is for half a penny no more no less. * Battletoads is an unlockable "Masterpieces" demo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Battletoads is the cow level in Diablo III. * Battletoads came out last Thursday. * A new DDR game is coming out, called Dance Dance Revolution: Battletoads Edition. * Battletoads will be featured in Street Fighter V. * Battletoads vs. Capcom 2 does not exist. * Nor does Battletoads: Battletoads Revolution. * In the year 9,000...and 1. Yes. Over 9,000. * Battletoads strategy guide purchase will require a mandatory initiation. LiveJournal is on the Case Sometime last Thursday, LJ users failed to lurk moar and made a post in the community , whining about the people calling and asking for Battletoads. Lulz ensued when several LiveJournal hopped onto the /b/tard bandwagon, under the assumption that being a /b/tard makes you cool. Also in the customers_suck comm, known furry made a about how a customer had called them upset because one of his co-workers had apparently given the customer's son a case for a Wii version of Battletoads. Obviously, as no such product actually exists, customer Jr was understandably heartbroken. "It's sad that some people are so bored they can only think of destructive things to do." The New BattleToads Games are being Released At the end of June 2008, the pre-ordered Battletoads games was still not in stores. Since the creation of Battletoads games for the Wii and Xbox 360 took some time, Anonymous decided to release the game themself. Covers, flyers and other kinds of game art was made. The plan this time was to sneak fake covers into GameStop stores. Not so obvious memes were added to the covers. The plan was simple, fucking with GameStop employees as usual. The BattleToads raid of July 2008 July 12th is an important date for Anonymous. Two years ago marked the first Great Habbo Raid and exactly one year later history repeated itself. While protestfags were off saving the world with their , the Anonymous who seek a did so at 2:00PM July 12th.http:// BattleToads : The Movie On 23rd July 2008 Battletoads - The Movie was announced by Universal Studios. Due to the incredibly high demand and hype surrounding this movie it's recommended that you pre-order tickets at your local cinemas when they become available. Call in and ask about the date, all pre-orders get a special Battletoads card and 50% off Battletoads for the Wii at your local GameStop! The cast includes Will Smith, Samuel L. Jackson and Eddie Murphy providing the voices of the toads. Preview critics have called the movie a CGI sensation. Copypasta Hi, I'm Gregg and I work at GameStop AND I SUCK DICK. I have a simple message for the members of this forum. I KNOW YOU PATHETIC FUCKS DON'T HAVE JOBS OF YOUR OWN AND YOUR PARENTS PAY FOR YOUR SKYPE AND YOUR INTERNET ACCESS AND YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW HARD IT IS TO ACTUALLY WORK A FULL TIME JOB. WHAT YOU FUCKHEADS DON'T REALIZE IS BY YOU CALLING AND ASKING FOR BATTLEFROGS OR WHAT THE FUCK EVER YOU FUCKERS SAY OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN, IT TAKES UP PRECIOUS TIME WHICH WE NEED TO HELP ACTUAL CUSTOMERS. YOU ARE MAKING US LOSE MONEY. AND BY \\\\'US\\\\' I MEAN THE EMPLOYEES. EVERY PRANK CALL THE STORE WE WORK AT RECEIVES, WE LOSE HOWEVER AMOUNT OF TIME WE SPEND ON THE PHONE TALKING TO YOU COMES RIGHT OUT OF OUR MEASLY PAYCHECKS. SO FUCK OFF IT ISN\\\\'T FUNNY AND OUR STORE AT LEAST HAS ALREADY CONTACTED THE AUTHORITIES AND YES THERE IS ACTION WE CAN PURSUE AGAINST THIS MESSAGEBOARD. Have a fucking great day. And don't call my place of work anymore. hahahah Gregg is gay Richard Richard is a GameStop employee that on 12/07/08 was on the verge of becoming a meme. He was asked about Battletoads nearly to the point of becoming an hero. His fellow employee Eric picked up where he left off, while he was on "lunch break", though it is more likely that he was bleeding in a corner. Eric was a fellow /b/tard and had a taste for mudkip . "me: hi, i was wondering what a bundle pack with the wii remote and nunchuk would cost? Richard: We don't have a bundle pack for the wiimote and nunchuck, but we do have a pack that coems with Wii play, which is 50 dollars. me: Will that work with battletoads? Richard: No, but you can preorder a 40 pound box of rape. me: Oh man, i am ALL over that. Richard : Yeah, I bet you are. (click)" ' ''-The Internet' ' '